The Gathering
by CzarnyKot356
Summary: Invitation to the Chief's summit with unspecified reason of occurring results with Hiccup and Stoick going there blindly. Meanwhile on Archipelago something is happening. New foes, new allies and secrets of great value.
1. The Gathering pt. 1

**Hi! So this is something I'm working on. If I have time and some ideas. I won't post it regularly but I want it to have only four chapters. So I'll finish it, eventually. It's very chaotic, before rtte and httyd 2 but Hiccup has everything like fire sword or his flight suit. So, don't ask. Oh, and here Hiccup speaks dragonese(did I write it correctly?) So, yeah.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**I don't own anything accept plot ideas.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

The sea was calm and the sky clear. No clouds were in sight. The fishing boat was easily floating on the surface. On the deck fisherman took the last fish to the hold and secured the nets. It was a good day, nets were full of delicious sea animals and he never had to think of the surviving of his family. Not rich but not poor in the same time always had to think about tomorrow, but with that full nets. It was distracting and soon he payed the price of it. He couldn't see the danger closing in so the last thing he remembered was dark shadow right after he was run through. The destruction of the boat was just impossible for him to see.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Where is it?" Hiccup was nervous as never. He had to pack everything up today and he couldn't find the spare prosthetic. Right now he was digging through his chest full of things. That means that it was containing every type of stuff. Clothes, tools even food but not as ripe as you think it would be, he found core of an apple in there. Disgusting I know but what narrator can do? "Oh, come on...It has to be somewhere here!" Ramming through his belongings, like a cavern crasher through the rocks, was accually making a lot more mess than it need to and made him less careful. He didn't pay attention to his girlfriend who appeared in the door to his room. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief for the picture. Usually Hiccup was very strict to the tydiness of his room but that was the oposite. "What are you looking for?" Without turning his head he answered, "Hi Astrid...my leg." While he changed his place of looking she leaned against the nearest wall and looked around. It lay on the counter on complete display. She chuckled and wisthled. When Hiccup finaly focused on her the sigh of relief left his lungs. "Thank you m'lady what would I do without you?" It was a retorical question but she didn't mind to answer, "Probably you would make a cleanup in that chest of yours." They laughed but in next minute Hiccup wasn't even smiling, he would have to put everything back on it's place. Astrid looked at him, "I'll help you but you have to do something for me."

"Hmm, and what would that be?" He pretended to deeply think about something but seeing her smile encouraged him to do next step. He kissed her, their hands begun to wander all over their bodies. It wasn't long before they stoped, even if they had to wait weeks, for the next moment like that cleanup was something more important right now. "So let's get moving, shall we?"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

In the same time Stoick was giving last orders to the Council. He also had to pack. Council insisted that both Stoick and Hiccup should go by boat, beacuse dragons still can be taken as sign of agression, but he didn't agree. By dragon was faster and safer than by boat. But those weren't the only reasons, Hiccup was sad when he learned that he have to go too. Probably beacuse he would have to leave Astrid here, back on berk. Yeah girlfriend of his son was pretty and smart but also brawny and skilled in combat. She was perfectly suited for him. His diplomacy and her strength. Before peace with dragons she was a bit spoiled, ok too big euphemism, very spoiled but it could be excused. After the Red death, while Hiccup was in the coma, all truth was revaled, how rest of the teenagers were bullying Hiccup. For him it was impossible to forgive them but when Astrid came to his home to apolgize...He couldn't keep his anger on her. In fact she was the first one to admit her fault. With that she also told everything, from where came this 'Hiccup the Useless' title and how Snotlout was the leader of the mean group. After hearing the story, he couldn't accuse her of anything. She didn't do anything to him but when he asked 'So why did you came here? You're not guilty of any of that?' She sighed, 'You're right. I never did anything TO him but in the same time I never did anything FOR him. I'm as guilty as they are'. He knew that Hiccup was admiring Astrid and secretly was writing poems for her. Then it was sad to look how he was trying his best to get her attention and she never cared. Now was different, both were happy and really cared for each other. So making Hiccup to leave also Toothless here was bad idea. This dragon was like guard dog, even better. Always loyally folowing his rider, beast would never let anything happen to Hiccup. Stoick stopped in his tracks and looked around the village. Peace and quiet, which were earned by too high price in his opinion, were acompaning one of the most beautiful sunsets on this island. He knew that his son loved to watch them from the back of his dragon. Soaring lazyly through the clouds, sometimes doing some tricks, they spend a lot of time up there. Sometimes even half of the night! For Stoick it was odd and he couldn't understand why they prefer to be there alone than with their friends at first. But when he got his first dragon - Tornado, he understood imediatly why sometimes it was better to stay in the air. Now Tornado had his hatchlings and he wasn't here anymore. He shook his head at the memory of his anger. It was caused by longing for his son, mostly, he couldn't now what was happening out there that stressed him and made him agressive. It continued till he found new dragon, well maybe more like it found him (if you know what I mean). He turned his head toward the house on the hill when he heard crack of the front doors. Seeing the couple forced smile on his face. It was too obvious that they were busy with each other. His son leaned on the jamb and watched as Astrid left. He didn't bother to look at Stoick as he aproached. "Amazing girl."

"Yeah, she is great." Rolling his eyes at his son's face he shook his head again, "Come son, we leave before dawn." With nod he entered and Stoick folowed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It was a long flight. Really long trip to isolated island placed on remote north. It started very early, as was already said, and continued without breaks so when the sun started to set down the four of them was exhausted. Dragons even more than riders. Fortunately island came into view not long after sunset. It was cold and rocky. Everywhere were Icicles, snow piles and near coast he saw floes. Hiccup was there for the first time and looked around with interest, forgetting about his tiredness for now. First thing was port, it was huge, all kind of ships were docked there. Small boats, which on berk were now mostly used as fishing boat, were covered in shields and weapons of all sorts. 'Like they were going to war' that made him think...but he quickly forgot about what when he saw the other boats. These were different, bigger and stronger, more massive than Berkian or Outcast. Had tree sails and strange incryptions on the side. Both Hiccup and Stoick never seen anything like it. Costal arreas smoothly changed into the forest and then to town. But that wasn't just any town. Every house was too small to contain more than two people for long period of time. It was an island specificly for Gatherings like this. They landed on the western edge of the town. Only three houses were there and, as far as Stoick could tell, both hosts were sleeping. Quiet landing and entering house was a huge relief. Whole day in the saddle, even that lazy, can really exhaust. They both had to focuse and Hiccup also was controlling Toothless's tail. It wasn't a big house, It had only one room in wich were two beds. "Son we need to talk." Those were the first words which were said in the shelter. Door just closed behind their dragons accually. "Eee... Dad, can we talk in the morning? Please, it's been a long day and I'm, the same as Toothless, just tired." But Stoick wasn't resignating, "No. It's important. Son not everyone here is accepting dragons as equals. Some of the tribes is still hunting them, we can't provoke any conflicts."

"So?"

"No morning flight."

Half-counciously but Hiccup noded in aknowlegment, "Can we go to bed now?" And Toothless warbled aprovingly, feeling the same weariness as his friend. He never complained about long flights but today was just too much. He nuzzeled Hiccup's leg, "Yes, yes Fish won't be waiting." Skullcrusher also moved but to the corner of the room. He lay down and started to snore and the rest folowed him not long after.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Next day was cold, freezingly cold but sunny. First rays of light just started to appear, just like the first bird that begun singing, but already revaled empty bed. And you shouldn't be surprised that this bed belonged to Hiccup. Stoick wasn't. He knew that if he'll forbade his son to do something, he'll do it anyway. 'Really, he had to do that' Stoick thought while walking down the stairs 'Oh when I find him...' But his anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Hiccup was sitting at the table with his mug in front of him and dragon's head in his lap. He was talking to him. Hiccup knew dragonese and he had to hide this among other people. Probably only Astrid knew about his little secret. That was valuable but also dangerous ability in the archipelago, there's not many people that have it. Mostly beacuse it was illegal but also some "businessman" figured a way of gaining profits from those who speak. They were sold as slaves of all kind. Stoick was afraid that someone could find out about this gift and kidnap his son. As a father he had all rights to prohibit this thing to his son, and for once in his life Hiccup accually kept his promise. "She's so beautiful and brave...Why?...No, were not...This is not what you think." Talk was very interesting but he heard only part of this, from Hiccup's side, dragon was only making noises of some sort. "Love Toothless is not only mating...Love is...Pure and beautiful and sometimes painful yes but...Yes of course but it's different, I..." he stopped when the plank under Chief's foot creeked. In that moment he decided to stop his sneaking around, he came down like nothing has happend. "You got up early. Something happend?"

"No, it's just...I'm an early bird so...even when we're not flying I'm up before dawn." That was understandable. After war with Berserkers Hiccup had nightmares, sometimes through the whole night, at first he was trying to hide them from everyone. Trying to fool village was stupid but possible, however fooling his own father was impossible. Stoick found out and in talk, which was very hard to perform, his son admitted that he had problems. Hiccup was afraid of looking weak in front of the others, he decided that he prefers to run from the problem than take it on his chest. Finaly, after a month of dodging and missing people, they managed to talk. Hiccup told Stoick everything then, his nightmares, fears. In the end, what accually stunned Stoick, Hiccup expected him to make jokes or laugh at him. He refused and asked 'Why did you thought that I'll laugh at this?' He lowed his head and answered, 'You were always telling me that I have to be brave and strong and...I...' He fell silent again as Stoick shook his head, 'Son, brave person isn't the one who is not afraid, brave one will feel fear and admit it to others.' After this everything ended and next day Hiccup woke up well rested and full of his usuall energy.

The rooster crowed somewhere in the distance, telling it's time to do some shopping. They took some food of course but they ate it yesterday. Hiccup got on his feet, "Well I think that fresh bread would be great right? Besides Toothless also should move a bit even if he's not flying."

"Ok, but be careful." Hiccup did in that moment very popular gesture, at least for teenagers popular, he rolled his eyes and exited folowed closely by Toothless.

Now in daylight everything looked differently. Town was accually bigger than he thought last night and had good defence line. There was no wall but forest was thick enough to be it. Whole place was round and sorounded by five towers full of archers and other soldiers. Above everything was great mountain with huge doors, bigger than Berkian. It was the great hall where whole gathering was supposed to begin this night. Hiccup was qurious how those meetings are looking like. What they're doing while this...the only thing he was sure of was feast. Yep, big meal when all Chiefs are supposed to eat in friendly atmosphere. He had some troubles with beliving in that friendly atmosphere. He knew some of the other tribes beacuse they were meeting in the past. Bog-Burglars are used to stealling things from others and Meatheads always were eager to fight. Outcasts on the other hand always had problems with attitude so it was very easy to provoke something. That's why he was qurious. Toothless in the same time was looking at sky all the time, he wanted to fly but Hiccup refused. He bumped into his back, "Hey what's up, bud?"

Why can't we go flying? Sky is clear.* They were walking to the town's square but everywere was only silence. Ok sometimes they saw terrible terrors but no human soul was on the sight, that's why he alowed himself on small talk with his scally friend. "We can't go flying Toothless. You heard my Dad..."

Yes beacuse you were always listening to your Dad.* His dragon complied, "It's not that simple buWOFF" He said falling on his butt. Hiccup was too busy talking to realise that they are no longer alone."What a..." When he looked up he saw that they ran into strange bald man with two swords on his back. When the guy turned around it could be seen that he have a moustache and is angry, very angry. "What do you think you're doing whelp? You think that you can wander all over here and do nothing?!" Instantly Hiccup felt like he was flying which was partialy true. This man had grasped him by his shirt and lift him above the ground next thing he did wrong was putting the dagger to Hiccup's neck. "You think that I'm stupid, thrall! I'll teach you what..." Growling coming from Toothless interupted him. He gazed at the angry night fury with utter shock. In the meantime Hiccup took Inferno from it's holster and ignited it, stunning attacker, and placing himself in front of dragon. "Flaming sword?! But that's impossible!...Who are you?" Still holding his sword Hiccup answered, "I'm Hiccup Horendous Haddock the third, the heir and pride of the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk, son of Stoick the Vast." On the face of the aggressor appeared smirk but it quickly disappeared when Toothless snarled at him. Hiccup put his hand on the dragon's head, "And this is Toothless." He huffed on the guy with angry expresion of his mouth, barring teeth at him. "Who are you then?"

"Ryker Grimborn of the Dragon Hunter tribe, brother of the chief Viggo Grimborn." Hearing that snarling encreased he took out the sword from it's shelter on his back. And then snarls became roars, "Toothless stop! Listen, if you put away your weapon he'll calm down." Doubtfull look on the scally creature didn't surprised boy, "Look he thinks that you want to hurt me, do as I say and everything will be alright." For Ryker it was like an insult, dragons were dangerous and wild. They didn't care for others and he learned that the hard way. He did the next step toward the pair was stopped when dragon advanced. His roars became louder and he curled around his lad protectivly, "Toothless calm down! Please, just do what I said!" From the sides came more hunters and sorounded them in small circle. Hiccup tried to comfort stressed animal but Toothless refused to cooperate. Hiccup casted helpless sights on hunters around them, he knew what he should do but seeing bows ready to fire...It would change him and Toothless into headghoggs.

Situation sucked in many ways and just when Hiccup was ready to release the zippleback gas someone stepped in. "Ryker stand down!" And he reacted emediately.

A few hunters moved away and from behind them came a man. He was smaller than Ryker but had colder eyes. His face was bearded and his hair were black and shortcuted. He waited, "My name is Viggo Grimborn, who are you young man?" One glance at him, second one on his men and the third one on Ryker asured him of only possible way. "My name is Hiccup Haddock the heir to the throne and next chief of Berk, son of Stoick the Vast. Ooo and this is Toothless." Dragon just snarled at them in anger *Back off you human scum! You eel-eating idiots put your metal down!* Metal was Toothless's word for a weapon, any weapon. Viggo looked at the lad with perfect poker face but in his brain something clicked. 'Haddock, Berk' he knew those names. Slayer of the Red death and saviour of his part of archipelago. He didn't look like much to him, but years of leading the dragon hunter business taught him to not underestimate the adversary. He made a gesture for his men to lower their bows, Toothless stopped snarling then, "I have heard about you. But the rumors are... Different from what I see." Hiccup raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He also had heard those rumors, and this had to be said, someone was very creative. *Can we go now? I'm bored, can't you talk later?* The distraction in form of anoyed reptile came as his rescue. Calming sigh left his lungs, "Yeah, listen it's not that I don't like the talk but I have to go." To his relief hunters moved from his way but didn't stop glaring with suspicion on Toothless who, since they put away their "metal", realy didn't care about them. Only stared the same as them, but it was creepier thanks to his toxic green eyes. They continued their path and finally managed to find a bakery, *I don't like those metal-wielders, they smell of blood, well at least most of them.*

"What do you mean?" dragon beside the boy turned his head, looking around like he was trying to find some stalker, *You have to be more careful when you're talking with me. Okay, like I said before this furles with two metals smelled like dragon blood but the other one smelled more like you but not also like human blood.* Hiccup stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow, that was getting more and more interesting. Hiccup bought a bread loaf and wanted to go back to his hut but then he saw them. Dragon hunters were observing him, that was kind of unnerving. *You think what do they want?* Lad grunted something between no or hut and as fast as he could without running went back to his father. Still thinking about what happened but trying to act normaly enough for his dad to not notice.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Setting sun followed with commotion. All of the chiefs were coming to the Great hall where delicious meal, sweet mead and important things were meant to be figured out. Nobody said the reason of this meeting so Stoick couldn't tell if it's good idea to take the dragons with them or no, but after his son said this word - precautions he decided that nobody said they can't. So now they were there with toothless and skullcrusher sitting behind them. Inside of the hall stood round table and chairs the part of them were already occupied by big buffy men and their heirs. Saying sons would be a discrimination because in bog burglars the same as the chief the heir was a woman. Camicazi was old friend of hiccup but they fall out when he heard her talking to his crush like she was a dirt. After this they never met again and Stoick's plan couldn't be executed. He really had big hopes for marriage between the two heirs. A few years ago Stoick visited Bigboobied Bertha and live through the shock. On their island men were nearly like slaves and when he found out that Bertha is still counting for a marriage he confronted her and they also never met her again. Now seeing how this slaves were running around them woke up old grudges. His son on the other hand truly didn't care what was happening around him. He was sketching something in his notebook and toothless was sleeping beside his chair. His son was excellent aritist and that's what caused problems then. He is a dreamer and was looking at things differently but now it makes him a good leader of the raiders. "Please everyone sit down and let's start."

Hiccup closed his sketchbook and looked around. Everybody sat down, on the left he saw Thuggory and his father Mogadon. Across the room was Alvin and Visithugs but apart from them there were a lot of people who were absolutely new for him. Very elegant, blond woman with red-headed, axe wielding companion. Above them was banner with strange looking dragon. Probably Boulder class at least for Hiccup it looked like one. "Good, thank you all for coming. I know the journey was far and hard especially in this time of year but I can assure you..."

"Could you get to the point?" Mogadon had to interrupt. Hiccup rolled his eyes and Toothless got up from the ground. The only lights were on the table so the dragons were hard to see. "As you wish chief Mogadon, there are two cases to discuss and decide what should be done. Let's start with the easy question; why the dragon raids stopped?" That simple question resulted with avalanche of accusations and suspicious looking from side to side. Looking around and seeing that one of the guests, Viggo Grimborn, is looking at him with intensity of changewing he whispered to his father, "What should we do?" In the same time Stoick was pondering on the same thing, "What do you think? Well you killed the dragon and you can't deny it." Boy bit his lip and whispered to toothless, "And what do you think bud?" The dragon scratched himself behind the earflap, *You know I'm just a dragon but if you really want to know then you should announce your victory to others. It will gain you a respect. That is always useful * he couldn't disagree with him. Taking a deep breath he answered, "Tell them dad."

Stoick had many doubts about this. Now everything could gone wrong, they can be both captured and imprisoned. Those were the least ideas he got but he had to to this, "I know what happened." and believe it or not but everybody just fell silent. Alvin only quirked his eyebrow showing interest. Stoick sighed, "The raids were caused by the Red death dragon. She was defeated by my son and his dragon, a night fury." In that moment Hiccup got up. Everybody just gasped, of course not counting Outcasts and this strange Businessman. Mogadon laughed same with thuggory and then rest of the room erupted with it. That was shocking, and not what both Hiccup and Stoick were expecting. "O and you think we're going to believe you just because he somehow proved himself to you. You are an idiot Stoick and a fool." Hiccup was used to taunting like this so he only raised his eyebrow but his father on the other hand was furious. With nod he told him to show them knowing exactly what he had in mind Hiccup signaled to his dragon to fire. When purple plasma blast occurred in the air everyone gone silent. Toothless not caring about what people might think of him, started nuzzling into chest of his rider. Thuggory was the first one to awake from the shock, "DRAGON!"

"Thank you captain the obvious. I'm sure that nobody noticed that he's not a dog." Toothless laughed at him in his funny way, gave him a gummy smile and demanded a scratching behind his ears. Alvin started to laugh, "It's not a dragon only big pussycat!" And that was the point when room erupted with demands and weapons. Not from all because some tribes like Outcasts, Hunters and those with a dragon on the flag didn't make any move. Alvin sat there, on his chair, buried deeply in his thoughts. The blond and redheadded women were quietly talking with each other same with hunters. Situation escalated too much for both berkians when Thuggory took his axe and charged at Toothless. In the blink of an eye Hiccup got up and took out inferno from its holster. Flaming blade caught Thuggory off guard but he followed his plans no matter what. His second and the last surprise was Hiccup's skills in sword fighting. Trainings with Astrid took the effects. In fact the main reason for which he was underestimated was his build. He took it from Valka's side, tall and lean instead of big and bulky. But his work in the forge and with dragons made him very muskular. Stoick was sure that Astrid already knew about that, not that he minded it. Hiccup's average body build was one of his advantages in fight, who would have thought that this lanky toothpick had any skills. Never underestimate your opponent and that was Thuggory's mistake. That's why he was laying on the ground with broken nose and Hiccup, unscathed, was back to his dragon side carefully watching the audience. Shock was visible on every face accept one. Finally after long fight Alvin bursted into laugh, honest and full of joy. "Good one Hiccup." The heir decided to say something before someone will do something that he'll regret. "OK, let's clarify some things. Yes, I killed the red death. Yes, berkians ride dragons. No, we don't plan to ride any of you. Any other questions?" Bog-burglars we're first to ask, "Why Outcasts are not surprised by this news?" Alvin got up, "Three years ago my tribe and raiders were at war so for us it's not news that they have dragons." This caused some more commotion. Questions like 'war?...' and 'dragon raiders?...' same as, 'scrawny toothpick?...' and, 'disgrace to Viking way...' were heard a lot but it was disturbed by Smooth and powerful voice. Voice of Viggo Grimborn, "Please my fellow chieftains. We didn't meet here to start any battles and I strongly suggest for everyone to calm down and put down your weapons. I'm sure that we can talk it through." The blond woman nodded to hunter, "Yes I can't agree more with this...Hunter. Let's not jump into conclusions and not assume anything that could be wrong. Let me ask you this Hiccup Haddock, what exactly stopped the raids?" Now everybody was just staring at the two raiders. Both Hiccup and his father took their sits and the boy began his story. It was long but every single person was listening to him. Hiccup told the truth, he did not bother about how he was treated by the village, he spoke matter of factly. So when he finished his story the hall was quite. Too quiet for his taste which was broken by shouts and screams from the outside, "Sire, we caught the Rogue!" said a member of Viggo's tribe after the gates were opened. "What! Where?"

"Near the shore! She wanted to attack the island. She is in a cage." That got the chieftains attention, "What rogue? Who is she." Stoick asked Mogaddon but it wasn't him who answered, "The Rogue Dragon Raider. She was attacking boats, stealing and destroying everything on them." Big-boobied Bertha answered the question, "I was going to ask If you are willing to give her up for punishment but now you don't have to." Camicazi added.

"So let us proceed to the docks where she is, Berkians will come too, with dragons." Viggo stated and went out. In the same time few soldiers took out their swords and told them to move. *Leave my rider alone you bloodthirsty, ugly, hunter... * "Toothless stop!" And growling stopped as soon as it started. Hateful galre from the dragons hold the hunters on guard but they did nothing to hurt the owners.

The procession moved quickly through the town, headed to docks from where could be heard the yeals of frustration, curses and threats. Somehow the voice was familiar. "Good day to you Stoick." Alvin appeared out of knowere. "Thank you my friend..." And that's where Hiccup forgot how to use his ears. He liked Alvin but when he was talking with his father then he was becoming extremely boring. He used this time to look around. Every chieftain and heir was looking at him and Toothless. Camicazi was the worst from all, her eyes were accusing and full of disgust. But, why did he care? It's not like she would like him to be something more to her. The hunter lead them to one of his ships. There was no difference in look so Hiccup supposed that this was no flagship.

On the deck was much more to look at than on the ground. Everywhere were Viggo's men with various kinds of weaponry. Bludgeons, axes, swords even bows were there but they were green. Something new. In the center of the commotion stood, same as weapons, green cage. But that wasn't surprising, not at all, surprise was the person in the cage. It wasn't any Rogue. It was...

"Astrid?"

**I was working on it for a long time. Tell me what you think about it. I think it's better than my last story. **


	2. The Gathering pt 2

**Hi everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy new year! I know I wasn't posting much (yes I posted nothing I know!) but I really had a hard time at school. Next semester will be similar, even worse, but I'll try posting anyway. So here's your chapter!**

* * *

"Astrid?"

There she was, standing in her battle stance with an axe in her hands and Stormfly, with raised spikes, behind her. Her dragon was bleeding on her thigh.

"Does your son knows this barbaric rogue?" Asked the Chief of the Visithugs. Stoick didn't have any time to answer because Alvin done it for him. "How could he not. She's Hiccup's second in comand and one of the best shield maidens on Berk." Fortunately he concealed the romantic relationship between young adults. "Thank you for summing that up Alvin." Thuggory snorted at that, he was still holding his broken nose "So Hiccup, even women are better in fighting than you? You're so lame." In that moment Bertha and Camicazi interrupted them, "And what's wrong with women fighting alongside with men?" She looked then, at Hiccup and Stoick, with sympathy in eyes. Cami too slightly smiled at him but Hiccup left his unreadable expression intact. It wasn't good moment to show any kind of emotion. His father on the other side was getting more and more annoyed by this bickering. Most of the Chiefs and their heirs were pompous idiots but this Dragon Hunter was shaking his head in disappointment. Since they got to the ship he was engaged in conversation with his brother and one of his, probably, officers. Why were they thinking that Astrid is some sort of Rogue? And what the hell it means? His anger has been disturbed by his son. Hiccup totally ignored the rest of the Leaders and with Toothless they went to free Astrid. The cage, in which she was trapped, was rounded by Viggo's men. Hiccup pushed through the crowd and began to open the door.

"Hey! What do you think y..."

"Easy brother. She's not the Rogue."

"Yeah, I know but what if she's working with her?"

"I'm not working with anyone accept Hiccup!" Screamed Astrid right after she was freed. Her steps were hard and she was visibly furious which she demonstrated on Ryker. "Do not try to capture me again." And that's when she kicked his balls and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Stoick glanced at the brother but Viggo was only amused by this.

"I brought a message from Berk's council for my Chief, Berk's Heir and the Chief of the Outcasts." Alvin was, at least surprised, by her way of speaking. Very formal and adequate, not sharp as usual.

"Well, then I think we should hear what lass has to say, right Stoick?"

"I suppose, let's head out to our hut." And that diplomatic accent was the last what has been said this day by any Berkian in front of other, more hostile Chiefs.

* * *

"So what happened that you couldn't just send a terror with letter?" Astrid began her story. The council was, let's say worried, because Dagur has escaped from his prison on Outcast's Island and stole Johann's boat. From what the trader said Hiccup was number one on his revenge list. So council members felt like they have to defend the future Chief of the tribe, and they've sent a messenger with a request for Hiccup to come home. Where of course is better defense than on some island far away, north with unknown number of strangers.

"How did that happen? It's impossible to escape from the cells!" This troubled Alvin the most. Those cages were at first made to contain dragons. Somehow they couldn't escape so how this mad man did it? Astrid came to his rescue, "He had help from inside. One of your men deceived you and he stole the key." So that answered for this mystery, but there was another problem. "Sorry Astrid but I can't let Hiccup go, at least not now." Hiccup sadly nodded his head. Astrid's consternation was visible but she didn't understand why? "Listen Astrid, as you knew there we didn't know the reason of why the meeting was scheduled, right." When she confirmed Hiccup continued. "There were two reasons. One was to find out what are we planning to do with dragons. The next one happens to be this mysterious Rogue rider. Did Johann hear anything about, apparently, her?"

"No, but if you put it that way. Well Bucket and Mulch has spotted some rider on a strange dragon." She got up from her seat and from bag, which stood in the corner, she had taken out a piece of paper. It was a sketch. "Fishlegs drew this from buckets description, and we checked it in Dragon eye. It's called a Razorwhip. Sharp class."

From the outside sounds of dragons playing around got in through the window. Without that there would be as quiet as on graveyard.

" Wait, you said that two of your men have spotted her." When she cautiously nodded Alvin continued,

"Where that was?"

"Near the dragon island. He, she whoever it is was destroying the boats."

"But she left yours alone?"

"Yes."

It was getting more and more interesting, but seeing that not quite good hidden yawn on Astrid's face Hiccup stated, "We're going to sleep, we'll think about it tomorrow."

But when Alvin left both men found the problem that was urgent to discuss. "Chief, I know that I am not supposed to be here but the council tasked me to defend Hiccup." And in that moment problem became visible, "I understand lass but there's no suitable place for you to sleep." But she just smiled, "I'm going to sleep here. I brought the camping gear with me."

* * *

Next sunrise was marked by anxiety and gossips. This time both Astrid and Hiccup went for shopping. Traders were acting normally, like nothing happened on previous day. But that shouldn't be strange, mostly they care about money.

"So... Nothing has changed with other heirs huh. Somehow I'm not surprised."

"I can't say I am too. Thuggory is the same brat he was and Camicazi is living up to her mothers name. They feel the same about men as in the past." Astrid was catching up on news. They left dragons near their hut, they didn't want to have everyones attention all the time. This was frustrating for Hiccup the most, even if the dragons were passive or friendly others were afraid of them. He hoped they could change that. Seeing the depression on her boyfriend's face Astrid changed the subject. "So what about those two brothers, the hunters? Stoick never said anything about them." And this was true, there were some new tribes present. Tribes that Hiccup had never heard of. "I don't know. It's strange, though. The one with mustache is named Ryker and his the older one." In that moment Astrid made a face "Ops! So yesterday I kicked the Chief in his balls? Great, so much for first impression." The heir laughed, "No, I mean yes, Ryker is the older brother but he's not the leader. Viggo is, he's also creepier."

"But isn't it that way that the older sibling is the heir?" Hiccup shook his head, "Not always, in our tribe yes, but some tribes have different traditions." Astrid took it as an explanation, she never cared much about the other tribes or politics. But Hiccup had to, he was her future chief after all. They were on their way back, when thuggory crossed their way. His nose was patched and stabilized with some string and leather and because of this his voice was a bit changed.

"Well, well, well..."

"No i don't see any." Quickly answered Hiccup, after a fast look on both sides, and grinned. Astrid snorted but the opponent didn't understand what's so funny. He sneared, "Of course your acting like the smartass you're trying to be."

"No, he's not trying to be smart, he just is." Astrid answered for her boyfriend. Crossing her arms in front of her. The other heir looked at her. "Yes, Trader Johann was right you are the pretty one. Would you like to come to my hut later." He smiled accurately to his flirt and wiggled eyebrows in well known suggestion "We could get to know a little better, hm?" He gave her hand and she took it with innocent and genuinely looking smile. It happened so fast, in one minute he was standing in the second he's laying on the ground, screaming in agony while holding his wrist. Hiccup began giggling which transformed into full "Did you really think that I would waste my time and body for some pompous idiot without brain? You're worse than Snotlout." Thuggory glanced at the blond in front of him. This was his first time that girl humiliated him. He looked at them with hatred, Hiccup felt he had to straighten something. "Listen Thuggory, Astrid here" He took her hand and squeezed it lightly, "Is my girlfriend, and I don't like competition."

She returned his gesture and smiled warmly. Her eyes were so happy while looking at Hiccup but it changed drastically when she pointed her gaze on the Thug on the ground. He still was wailing about his wrist, well he won't be using it any time soon." Just leave it alone, you won't do better." Hiccup advised him. Thuggory's lips became a thin line of anger. He never liked the Berk's heir and nobody ever had anything in mind when he was beating him down with his cousin. He slowly got up, "You're gonna be sorry that you've messed up with me." But he could not do anything else because Astrid kicked him in his soft place. He fell again with loud oof.

"Well, that was fun." it made Hiccup smile. He loved the way Astrid was, though and sharp on the outside but sweet and cute inside. In this hot body was very compassionate and loyal soul. They left Thuggory and headed to the hut. It was quite good day, sun was shining and there was no strong wind only sea breeze.

"So... What are you planning to do now?" She asked. Stoick already told her what this meeting was all about. And that's what she was asking now, about their next move.

"I don't know Astrid... The point now is to show them we're not a threat to any of them." They sat down, Hiccup really needed to think. Astrid knew that her boyfriend thought best on the back of his dragon. But they couldn't fly, Stoick forbade them both to do that. Both dragons were hurt that way, as well as riders but it was safer. For everyone.

"You know Hiccup... We should get back. After all, your father should eat something before he goes to those mutton heads again. Don't you think?"

* * *

In the afternoon the Chiefs were called again to the great hall. Stoick was sitted on his throne but this time not only Hiccup was with him. Both young adults were sitted next to him. This was his and only his decision, seeing how hunters were looking at Astrid and her nadder. He preferred not letting those guys out of their sight.

"Please, my fellow Chieftains, can you please take your sits?" A minute had passed before the rumors and clanking of armor and weapons have stopped. Toothless put his head in Hiccup's lap and Astrid was looking around with curiousity, this was her first time on the meeting like this, but as Hiccup had asked her to maintain silence she did that without any complaints. Stoick again had to admit his pride for how his son turned up. On Berk Astrid was well known of her short temper, lack of patience and brutality. And yet with Hiccup she was becoming very mature and obedient woman. Something what even her father couldn't make her do. This was saying something. In the same time Bertha, who sat across the table, was trying to kill his son's betrothed with her eyes. It was pathetic for Stoick, she still had hopes for a marriage. Camicazi on the other hand was looking like she was thinking about something.

"I believe, first we should address the elephant in the room." Said chief Moggadon, "Or in this case, a dragon." That was what caught the attention of all present Berkians.

"What do you mean by this Chief Moggadon?" Hiccup's father just had taken the words out of the teens' mouths.

"We don't want those devils in here!"

Bertha yelled.

"And why is that?" The blond woman in black suit and catana on her back, apparently leader of the fraction, asked, "They are not doing anything. They haven't threaten' you am I right?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, she was defending their dragons? Wow, that's new.

"Well, my dear, you have to understand that not everyone likes to socialize with these... Scally creatures." Viggo interrupted with his steady and calm voice. The blond woman eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. "I do understand that Viggo." Now, she knew the name of the hunter? "I sense some history here, dad."

Stoick only nodded. Meanwhile the quarrel, very cultural but still a quarrel, continued.

"Oh dear... Of course I see your point but those are still animals like yaks or chickens. You won't be defending sheeps from eating just because you like them."

"Yes but no." said another female voice. She had intensive red hair, wore silver armor and had a dragon on her back. It was a hatchling.

"Astrid look at her dragon!" Hiccup whispered. Shock on Astrid's face was evident, "That's a Razorwhip hatchling! It looks just the same." Meanwhile the woman continued, "I have to agree with the statement about dragons being animals but cannot agree with you putting yourself above them."

"What do you mean?" Camicazi cut in. "After all, we are the dominant species why we should not put ourselves above others?" and then she and Bertha send the 'See how smart I am/she is' look to Stoick and Hiccup who only smiled and politely answered, "Our dominance over other species is to displace them from the natural living environment, Camicazi. To create their place of life, people first destroy what was there before and instead of peaceful coexistence, they choose an aggressive fight." Looking around gave him impressed looks and the shocked ones. Stoick got up," My fellow chieftains, I believe we got summoned here to discuss some political issues not anyone's point of view or philosophy which you follow. In our case, with all due respect, it is waste of time."

"I agree with Stoick. " This was Moggadon, "I think everyone has something important to attend to at home so please let's get back to important things."

The Chief of Visithugs took the lead in changing the topic. "If nobody minds I would like to discuss the second case of great importance. Why the Berkians are helping and hiding the Rogue?"

* * *

**Just please don't kill me.**

**See you in the next chapter! **


End file.
